priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Blue Smile Coord
(レインボーブルースマイル) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It is first seen in episode 190 worn by Laala Manaka. It resembles the Rainbow Pink Smile Coord, Rainbow Orange Smile Coord, Rainbow Purple Pafé Coord, Rainbow Green Pafé Coord, and the Rainbow Red Pafé Coord. User Appearance Top A pale blue top with tiny white dot print, slightly darker lining and heart-shaped buttons. Over this is a light blue diamond tile jacket with white dot print and a strip of white fabric going down each side with a silver diamond pattern going down the middle. The center of the torso is lined with ruffled white fabric that has a silver lining and strips, with remainder hanging beneath this. Sewn to the back is a ruffled silver fabric. Sewn to the left shoulder is a ruffled gradient fabrics coming in white with shiny silver speckles, silver, and blue. The white sleeve cuff has a single line of silver around it, along with a ruffled trim. The lapel is covered in tiny silver studs in two alternating patterns, along with a layered bow. The main portion is white, followed by a layer matching the jacket, and one of ruffled silver fabric. Comes with a ruffled choker that has a blue string around the middle, while on each hand is a white finger-less glove lined in silver with a blue cuff that has two silver rings on it, along with a layered, ruffled cuff. Bottom A rainbow pleat with silver lining inches from the hem. On each piece of fabric are white dots, with the pink pieces adorned by a heart pattern. The waistband is a blue diamond tile with silver stud lining and a single star on each corner, along with a matching strap. Hanging from the right hip are ruffled pieces of fabric, coming in white with silver speckles, silver, and blue with silver lining and white ruffled trim. Hanging from the back of the skirt is a gray and blue gradient fabric with tiny dot print, along with two large ribbons with multiple tails, one being white with gray designs, the other matches the jacket. Along with their ribbon tails is a gray dotted layer. Shoes Blue diamond tile boots with tiny white dots covering them. The toe is white with shiny silver speckles, while the sole is solid blue. The tongue is silver, and the shoelaces are white. On the back of each heel is a bow. Inches from the top is a silver buckled strap. Accessory A blue diamond tile cap with white dots and ruffled trim around the op. Two pieces of fabric are sewn to a silver bow, one white with shiny speckles, the other is silver. Game is a Premium Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It first appeared in the Time 2017 Vol.6 Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts T404.jpg 61W9PrHzrhL.jpg A720A11E-6087-4DF9-A751-8110E386F33D.png Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Twinkle Ribbon Category:Lovely Coord Category:Promotional Coord Category:Time 2017 Vol. 6 Collection Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime Category:Season 4 Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Laala Coord Category:Unit Coord Category:PriPara All Idol Live Vol. 1 Category:Coord Box